


i missed you too

by heartstop



Series: taekai video call series [2]
Category: EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: Fluff, I'm Sorry, I'm back with this, M/M, This is too cheesy I hate, i still have no idea, please someone save me from taekai misery, taekai - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 15:37:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12560632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartstop/pseuds/heartstop
Summary: taemin and jongin video calling (part 2)





	i missed you too

**Author's Note:**

> apologies in advance. i hope this satisfies you.
> 
> x

[2]

...

 

Jongin plopped down on the sofa. They just got back home from their American Tour, exhausted and jetlagged, and just in need of a good sleep. The other members hurriedly went to their respective rooms without a word, leaving him in the living room by himself. He's also exhausted, to say the least, but he has to do one thing first. He took his phone and quickly speed-dialled someone while finding a comfortable position. He looked at his reflection on his screen, immediately fixing his hair and taking off his mask, and just trying to look at least a bit good even though everyone could tell he looked like shit from the flight.

 

"Oh Jongin-ah" Taemin appeared, chuckling slightly. His voice muffled by the background noise from where he was right now.

 

Jongin could tell he was in one of the rehearsal rooms at their company, seeing clearly his other members. "What are you wearing?" He asked incredulously, taking in the get-up of the other. Taemin is wearing a shirt, drenched in sweat, a shirt Jongin is sure he owns first before Taemin wears it and owns it himself.

 

"Hello to you too, Jonginie." Taemin said, rolling his eyes.

 

"You took my shirt! Again?" Jongin nagged gently, not mad in the slightest. Instead, seeing Taemin in his shirt, drenched in sweat, his blue hair all over the place, makes him worked up in the wrong places, and surely the wrong time.

 

"What are you saying? I borrowed it from you last time and then you agreed. I did not steal it." He said defensively, pouting like a child. Someone laughed from behind.

 

"Taeminah, don't steal other people's clothes." A black-haired guy, appeared right behind Taemin, tucking his chin into the other's right shoulder, and fitting himself into the screen. "Hello Jonginie, it's nice to see you again." He said, emphasizing the again.

 

"Ah Minho-hyung, I haven't seen your face in so long." Jongin joked while laughing. Knowing full well, they saw each other through Taemin's video call the other day, when he was still in Mexico before he had his exhausting flight back home.

 

Minho laughed too, his eyes crinkling. "Aren't you lovebirds sick of each other video calling every day like this?"

 

Taemin swerved the phone far away, "Leave us alone and go bug others, Hyung." He said seriously, to which Minho pouted then turned to Jongin. "I have to go Taeminnie is mean."

 

Taemin rolled his eyes, and shooed him away. Jongin heard some yelling he's sure is Kibum's before remembering why he called in the first place.

 

"So are you done rehearsing?" He asked.

 

"Hmmmm we're just taking a break, we're probably gonna finish at around 5?"

 

Jongin looked at his watch. "Ah I have 3 hours to sleep then."

 

Taemin blinked and his eyes sparkled instantly. "Ohhhh are we going somewhere today then?"

 

"Yeah, haven't seen you for like a month, you know." Jongin admitted shyly.

 

Taemin laughed, and as soon as Jongin saw the mirth in his eyes, he knew. "What is this? You're the one who miss me now?" Taemin teased good-naturedly.

 

Jongin groaned. "Shut up. I'm hanging up on you."

 

Taemin continued laughing. "I'll see you later, Jonginie." 

 

Jongin hummed in reply. "I'll take a nap. Call me later?"

 

"Of course. Go and take a nap." Taemin said while fixing his bangs, making the front camera his mirror. The door in the rehearsal room suddenly opened, revealing the other members - Minho is still getting scolded by Kibum, mumbling words Jongin could not clearly comprehend.

 

Jongin stood up making his way to his bedroom, and dived in face first on his pillow. He looked up at his screen. "Hmmm practice well." He said, yawning.

 

Taemin nodded and smiled gently. "For the record, I missed you too, Jongin-ah."

 

To which Jongin chuckled, "I know. And you look cute in that shirt." He said and hung up. Smiling to himself when he saw Taemin flustered a little bit, not giving him a chance to retort back. He closed his eyes, calmness seeping in, and thoughts of seeing Taemin later lulled him to sleep.

 

 

 


End file.
